Heavenly Nightmare
by left for dead
Summary: Has the cycle or reincartation really quit? A young girl makes a pact with an angel for her life, but thats not all. When a new boy appers at school, and seems to know to much, will her already wierd world plunge even deeper into choas? Rating may change.
1. Prelude

**A/N - Its a prelude and in about an hour I will be posting the next part so forgive the shortness. Angel Sactuary belongs to the talented Kaori Yuki, not me. I would sell my soul for it but I no think that would work. Comments and such welcome. Flames will be given to Mika and he will be told they say he's short.**

**Mika - I AM NOT SHORT! YOUR JUST TALL! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!**

**Dead - Mika relax. Now to the story.**

* * *

**Prelude - Sorrowful Encore**

_I never had a voice..._

That symbol again? A pentagram? Not again, I don't want to see this again.

…_I used a voice that's not mine…_

"Seal me away." That voice, is it a girl or a boy? It's coming from the pentagram.

…_why did you give me your voice?_

"SETSUNA!" A female voice, so pained and fearful. Please stop, I want you to stop.

_Did you save me to give me this torture?_

"You foolish man." My voice… Who is the person I'm talking to? My voice is so soft. My voice but not me. I want this to end.

_I reject you and your life._

The pain. I'm dying again. I open my eyes and see an angel. It speaks in a voice that will become mine.

"_I offer you a pact."_


	2. Book 1 Act 1

**Book 1- Awakening**

**Act 1- Price of a Pact**

Ria. The woman adjusted her vest. She traced her hand over the name on her right breast. Ria pulled her long wavy black hair into a loose ponytail, yet it still as long enough to sit on, and walked out the door. She looked up as the little green man lit up allowing her to walk across the road. (A/N - I do not know what their called…I'S A COUNTRY GIRL)

She looked up at the sign for her school cursing the stupid school uniform. She lost track of how many guys whistled at her on her way here. Ria walked into Trig.

"Yo, Ria. Running a bit late today?" Erik said looking at her from his desk, "I missed you in first period." Erik looked like a girl, simple as that. Blonde hair, down to the middle of his back, ice blue eyes and a slender feminine frame.

"Oh, sorry love. Forgot to mention, got tried of seeing you first thing in the morning so I dropped out of Spanish. Who needs it anyway?" She sat down next to him as he scowled. She heard him mutter something about just trying to be nice but ignored it. Her attention shifted to the guy who just walked in with the teacher.

"Class, this is Akira. He just transferred here, so be nice. Alexandria you seem to share almost all your classes with him so you'll be showing him around since you finally showed up."

"Joy. I officially dropped out of Spanish so I didn't need to be here this morning teach. You know that." Ria said as the new kid sat at the third seat on the table. "Call me Ria by the way."

The teacher ignored her and the day went on like normal. Teach wasn't kidding they had all but two classes together. He had athletics in first and was free in last, vise versa with her. He was quiet, during the whole day all she found out was he preferred to be called Kira. Probably could have got more but she wasn't the type to try to make friends.

When they left the next to last class for the day she gave a small two finger wave, "See you tomorrow." He just nodded and watched her walk down the hallway to the gym.

Ria stretched he arms on her way to the track. She waited until it was time for the distance runs then got set up on the track. She finished with a good lead from the other girls then looked up when she heard clapping. It was the new kid. She gave a little mock bow before setting up for the next run.

When she stepped out of the dressing room she looked around for Kira. She spotted him leaning on the wall in the hallway. "Have a question about something?" Now that they were alone, she could sense some strange pull from him. Some people just seemed to pull her focus to them, she ignored most the time but this one felt familiar yet she couldn't place it. She took a closer look at him. He was a little taller then her. Normal black hair, squint-y dark brown eyes, normal Asian teen. He had his hair cut shoulder length and left loose.

"Yes, that crucifix on your neck?" Kira said leaving the rest of the question unspoken but understood.

"It's a birthmark." She lied shrugging her shoulder. "Why? Want one?" The crucifix came from her making a pact when she was younger. She was dying and made a deal for her life.

"No just wondering. I wanted to thank you again for showing me around today." He turned and ran down the hallway.

**Follow him…**

She shook her head ignoring the voice and went to head home. _I wonder what that was about._

**Find him.**

_Why? He's just a guy who noticed I have a cross on my neck._

The voice stayed quiet after that. She fell onto her bed pushing the incident out of her mind.

* * *

Kira walked into his house and thru his bag on the floor. _That girl. She looks familiar, and that cross… Well, it can wait till tomorrow I want another look of her in those shorts anyway. _

* * *

**A/N Told ya I'd have it up. Once again I no own. If I did Sara would be dead and MAd Hatter would run the show! Speaking of which, I have an idea for another fic.... 1 at a time dead 1 at a time.**


	3. Book 1 Act 2

**A/N - Night- Finally making an apperence in the A/N. Anyway, please review. Flames will become flames at the hands of Mika though. I, along with Dead, no own this. If it was posible.... Well, we would still be fighting over it and this fic wouldn't exist.**

* * *

Book 1 - Awakening

**Act 2 - Tears of an Angel**

_I asked for another chance at her, but still not awake. Give me a break._ Akira said lying on the couch staring at a speck of dust. He sighed when the door opened and looked over to see who it was.

"Kira." He saw his 'mom' walk in and sit down in a chair facing him. "How was school sweetie? Hope you made some friends."

Kira's thoughts wondered back to Ria and her aura radiating like three wings behind her. Erik had the same aura pattern. _Alexiel and Rosiel? Well as long as Rose didn't go crazy again that's not a problem, go crazy or get between us I mean._ "I have a girl helping me get adjusted to the school. She has every class I have besides gym so we kinda got stuck together. She not half bad looking either."

"Looks aren't everything son. Glad you're making friends though." She got up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm making burritos for supper, 'kay?"

"Whatever." Kira got up and went to his room. He sat down next to his bed and leaned against it. He laughed lightly under his breath, if only for the irony. Tomorrow was Friday, maybe act normal and just ask her on a date? Please let it be that easy this time. It wasn't like they were still being punished; this was just a small taste of normality after all the trouble of last time…. Right?

_There's no use in you loving me._

How many times had she said that, one hundred? More? Did he ever quit? Nope. Kira ran his fingers thru his dark hair. He got up and walked into the kitchen right as his mom finished making dinner.

"Mom? Can I have some money?" Kira asked grabbing his plate, "Alex has been so nice the least I can do is take her to a movie or something."

"That sounds nice, sure I put some with your lunch before I leave tomorrow." That was a good thing about this time. Mom asked next to no questions and worked long hours. Left before he went to school back just in time for dinner.

"Thanks." He sat down and finished his supper in record time. "I'm going to get to bed, Its been a long day."

"Okay sweetie." _Sweetie_ gets annoying though.

Kira took a quick shower and hopped into bed. He wish for a peaceful sleep went unanswered however.

* * *

He was back in heaven. He saw Setsuna walking toward sure death Alexiel in his hands. He heard shouts from behind him as Setsuna was killed right before them. I looked down at Alexiel as she stirred and stood up.

Lucifer looked at her as she talked to her, now 5 year old, twin brother. He was getting younger by the second. He sighed as the as the two three winged angels embraced each other. He saw Rosiel get absorbed into Alex and her pass out holding her stomach.

He looked back at the creature called "God". He seemed so distracted that he didn't notice him there.

….

He opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Alexiel leaning over him.

"What a foolish man." She said almost falling on top of him hugging him. "But even the devil becomes a fool when in love."

* * *

He got up the next morning and slipped into his school uniform. Alex… Ria had her uniformed changed to say Ria maybe they'd change his to just Kira? Sigh. Why bother?

He walked to school and just drifted thru gym. He couldn't even remember what they had done. He walked into Trig and sat next to Ria. "Hey, I just wanted to thank for all the help yesterday. Why don't you join me for a movie tonight?"

Kira snickered internally at the look on Erik's face. Priceless. He looked at Ria and waited for an answer.

"Why not. I want to spend a little extra time at the track so I'll meet you here at around 5." She said with more of a smirk then a smile. Then hit Erik on the back after he started choking on a potato chip. She grabbed the bag and tossed it in the trash can. "I told you, no food. I tend to get blamed if they find crumbs."

Kira laughed and looked at Erik and mouthed, "To slow. I got her now."

Erik glared at him and tensed like he was about to spring at him. Ria grabbed him and pulled him back into his chair just as the teacher walked in.

* * *

The rest of school was a blur. Kira went home as soon as his last class let out. He walked in and changed into black pants and a white button down shirt, leaving it half unbuttoned (think back of volume 13). He walked out the door and toward the school. He went to the track and sat in the bleachers watching Ria run in circles around the track. He smiled when she quit and hopped over the railing and tossed her a bottle of water sitting next to her bag.

"I thought I said 5?" She took a long drink and looked at him, "Thanks."

"No problem," He said walking over to her, "I just think you look good in gym short so I showed up to get another look."

"Pervert." She said whipping her forehead off with a towel around her neck.

"Yep." He didn't hide it when he looked her up and down letting his eye linger on her full chest. She might just be perfect large, but not huge, breast, slim waist, wide hips, and around 5' 11. "Looking at you, you're used to perverts though."

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself and no vulgar comments," She said opening the door to the dressing room, "I'll give this one a chance." She said walking in letting the door close behind her.

* * *

Ria looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason she wanted to be close to him. She sighed. _He IS kinda cute. Maybe a few dates._

She changed into her school uniform and walked out of the dressing room. "Well, come on. Might as well come with me."


End file.
